


Old Habits die Hard

by Fangirlinoverdrive



Category: Chronicles of Narnia - C. S. Lewis
Genre: Blood, Mental Breakdown, Multi, Physical Abuse, Torture, You Have Been Warned
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-08
Updated: 2014-06-21
Packaged: 2018-02-03 21:21:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1757331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fangirlinoverdrive/pseuds/Fangirlinoverdrive
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Edmund still haunted by past abuse. Lord Miraz wants a bond between two nations. Is this is a simple request or does something much more evil lurk under the surface.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Nightmares

The white witch reached out. Her long, skinny, pale white hand slowly corresed Edmund's cheek. Edmund cried pitifully bellow her. She had one foot on Edmund's upper arm crushing him into the white Ice below. Her lips, red as cherry's rested near his nose and he could hear her heavy breathing. She looked Edmund in the eyes. Edmund looked back and was drawn into her sparkling blue eyes. He could feel his consciousness swirling. Whilst he was distracted she took her staff and stabbed Edmund in the stomach. Edmund gasped as he felt the warmth of his insides falling down his front. He lost his breath and started to shake. He lifted a shaking hand up to his face. His hand covered in Scarlett blood. The queen looked down at Edmund. Her hands covered in his blood. She brought them up to her mouth and ran her tongue across her fingers tasting Edmund's blood. 

"So pure" she whispered.

Edmund cried and begged for it to stop. 

She smiled.

~OOOOOOOoOOOOOOO~

Edmund woke with a scream. He sat up in bed still screaming. Sweat ran down his neck and into his pale blue pajama top. He screamed repeatedly trying not to stop. He ripped up his top to find his stomach and all it's insides still intact. The door burst open and Susan,Peter and the night Nursing Team burst in. Edmund looked up at Susan in the low light. He screamed with fear. He didn't know who was in his room. As they neared he pulled himself as far away as he could still screaming. He was a sweaty mess. His hair and forehead shinny with the sweat. Peter bounded across the room and bundled his screaming brother into his arms. Rocking him slowly. Edmund screamed a few times more before deciding he was safe. He stopped and grew quiet. Susan came across and sat next to Peter. Edmund's head was facing down his neck pointing up. The deep red cut stood out against his pale skin. 

"She done that" Susan said.

She stood up and walked over to Edmund's window. She looked out. It was still dark. She had nothing to distract her from the growing anger inside her. She remembered that day. When Edmund came home from being her hostage. He was a mess. Nights had been worse than this. They hadn't slept for weeks. She thought he was better. Where the nightmares back? Obviously they were. She turned and looked at Peter.

"She hurt him" she cried.

"You done nothing to save him."

"If you had just followed him to begin with,he wouldn't having these nightmares every night!"

Peter sat and listened to his sister.

"We left him and that bitch hurt him" she spat. 

She marched out of the door and a few seconds later a smash was heard. 

Peter sighed. Finally she had let her anger go and done something violent. It had only taken sixteen years of her life for her to react this way. Susan always found a different way to vent her anger apart from being violent. She had finally done it. 

~OOOOOOOoOOOOOOO~

Edmund awoke. He sat up slowly and looked around he was in his own room. He got up and walked across the room. He pulled the handle and opened the door. The air wafted into his room it was the smell of fresh bread. He smiled and walked out. He walked down the large stairs and along the long corridor. He looked left and right. He felt like he was being followed. He stopped. The sounds of slapping feet stopped with he did. He looked down his pale white feet sticking out on the blue marble floor. He started to walk again. Ignoring the footsteps he could hear. He walked on until he came to the Great Hall doors.

Edmund entered the room. It was long and spacious. It was normally used as a breakfast room and during the day Edmund and Peter attended war Council. Very rarely was it used as a banquet hall. Susan looked up from her place at the table and smiled. Edmund smiled back and climbed the small steps taking his feet between Susan and Lucy. They sat in order of their coronation seats. The truth was the siblings just found it easier to work that way. Oldest at the top youngest at the bottom. Edmund looked down into the bowel of porridge he had been served. He started to eat it. 

A small gnome burst into the room looking very proud of himself. He was wearing a suit that looked like it had been specially made for this moment. Lucy giggled into her handkerchief at the small gnome's excitement. He was clearly out of breathe. He ran up to the grand table and stopped. Peter smiled. He wiped his mouth and placed the handkerchief on the table.

"Can I help?" Peter asked. His London accent still thick even though the Penvenises had lived in Narnia for almost a year.

The gnome puffed himself up 

"Sire, Lord Miraz of Telmarnie,would like to offer his son Caspian to one of your sisters for marriage"

Peter sighed. He thought reasonably. A partnership between Telmarine and Narnia would be strong. He smiled. He tried to ignore the other part and smiled very fakley. 

"We shall see how this plays out,thank you"

The gnome nodded so hard the small glasses nearly fell of his face.

He left the room and the chatter continued. Edmund dropped his spoon. Lucy looked at him.

"Edmund?" She asked concerned.

Edmund stood up and tried to walk down the small steps. His mind was on fire. He felt the witches staff stabbing into him. He screamed. A blood curdling scream. Peter leapt up. His chair falling back smacking the floor,a silence flooded over. Edmund fell to the floor. When Peter reached him. He looked up at Susan. 

"Unconscious " he said.


	2. Chapter 2

Edmund had been taken back to his room by the nursing team and Susan followed by a very worn out Peter. Edmund seemed to be suffering from these nightmares every night and now they had came into his conscious life. He sighed deeply and ran his hands through his silky blonde hair. Peter was growing tired. The young king had a lot of stress. He had a country at war,starving people,his brother seemed to be loosing his sanity and on top of all that Lord Miraz wanted his son Caspian to marry one of his sisters. He had promised when they first arrived that they could marry who they wanted,when they wanted. Lucy was too young so she was safe but Susan. She was just turning sixteen far too young to be married off. She was a smart women she wouldn't just bow down to anybody. He decided to speak to her about it. Just to clear the air. Peter needed the support and Lord Miraz was offering plenty of it,in return for one of his sisters hand in marriage. He considered and walked along the remainder of the short corridor and slipt into Edmund's room unnoticed.

ooooooooOooooooo

Susan bent over Edmund's bed looking down at her little brother. He was a sweaty mess. He must have been having another nightmare as he kept twitching and moaning. She pressed a finger to his head pressing gently. She removed her finger and saw the bead of sweat traveling down her finger,wiping her hands. She dipped a sponge into a small bowel and gently started to wipe his forehead. Water dripped down his face and into his collar. He seemed to relax a little at the cool water running down his cheeks and neck. Peter came over and put his arm around his sisters shoulder. She smiled and sighed. They looked at Edmund and then to each other. 

"You promised mum" Susan said her voice low.

Peter looked to her tears gathering at his eyes.

"Not now Su,not now" He said.

"We need to make this deal with Lord Miraz" Peter said not looking at his sister. 

"What?" Susan asked.

"Are you trying to sell me and Lucy off,you promised us that you would never do that!" she shouted.

"I'm trying to protect us,this country" Peter shouted his temper getting the better of him.

"No,you're just thinking of yourself and what you can gain from this,so go ahead. Sell us" Susan spat. 

She left the room banging the door behind her. Peter stamped his foot down on the floor the dust leaping into the air. She was so impossible. She hadn't even listened. She wasn't going to change her mind either. She was so stubborn. He looked down to Edmund and smiled fondly.   
"Watch him" he said to the nurses who bowed lowly before Peter left the room.

oooooooooooOooooooooo

When Edmund woke up he was alone. His head spun as he forced himself to sit up. He felt the back of pijamia top stuck to his back. He pulled down the covers and looked at his top and saw it completely clean,no blood. His insides still there. He pulled himself out of bed and went to the wardrobe and pulled out a top. He put it on and felt the material rub against his skin. He pulled out a pair of worn legging like trousers and put them on. He brushed his hair into it's usual style and picked up his sword. Opening the door he smelt the air. It was filled with laughter and the smell of fish. He wrinkled his nose,it must be Friday. Walking down the corridor he met many servants on there way backwards and forwards performing their daily tasks. They all bowed lowly to Edmund,who smiled and walked on. He looked in the great hall to see it being set out in the manner that suggested a banquet would be taking place. He was confused. He looked around the hall to see Susan running around directing people and rearranging objects. She had a large frown on her face and she had a deep line running on her forehead. She smiled when she saw Edmund. Her kindness returned. 

"What's going on?" Edmund asked gesturing to the room.

Susan rolled her eyes. 

"Lord Miraz and his son Caspian are coming tonight"

Edmund smiled 

"Great" he said rolling his eyes.

"I'd better go find Peter"

Susan sniffed and turned back around. Edmund smirked at his sister and went to find Peter.

Peter was in his study writing paperwork. He smiled at Edmund when he came in.

"Decided to join us?" he laughed dipping his pen into the ink pot.

"Very funny" Edmund said sitting down.

"What's happening then?" he asked.

"Lord Miraz and Caspian are coming tonight to meet with us and join forces. On one condition,that one of your sisters marries Caspian."

Edmund looked at his brother. 

"Your selling off our sisters?" his voice rising.

"Let me explain. They don't have to it's their choice. They might like Caspian. Nobody is marrying anybody if they don't want to." Peter said.

Edmund looked at him. He believed him. After his encounter with the witch. Peter had proved how much he loved them all. He was a man of his word and he normally trusted his judgement. 

"I'm going to find Lucy" Edmund said standing up.

"She's in the library.She said she didn't want to be disturbed. They'll be here in two hours. I'd start getting ready. I'll have one of the servants run you a bath." Peter said turning back to his paperwork.

Edmund stood in his bedroom. He looked down at the water before him. The steam rose from the surface. The click of the door told him the servant was gone. He let his towel fall to the ground. He stepped into the bath and sat down feeling the the metal connect to his backside. He looked to his shoulder and saw the white scar that ran down. He felt it shivering slightly. She had done that to him when he had cried. He felt tears run down his face. Even thinking of what she had done to him made him feel sick. He remembered what she had done and felt his stomach churn he turned himself around was sick neatly onto the floor. The pile of sick spun around his sense and Edmund was sick again on top of the already large pile that lay there. He picked up a small bar of soap and started to wash his body. He rubbed some oil into his black hair and rubbed it aggressively. He could still feel her iron grip in his hair. He brought his hands down and saw the blood running down his arms. He gagged again. He hated the site of blood,he had seen more of his own than he had ever wished possible. He pulled himself up the water running down his body and dripped back into the bath. He wrapped the towel around his waist and washed his hands. The bath around him was covered in splashes of blood and a large pile of sick lay there. He quickly dried himself and got dressed in finer clothing. His tunic and open topped shirt. His dress trousers that were too tight in his opinion but they all wore what Susan told them to. He put on thick soled black boots and put his sword into it's holder. He brushed his teeth several times to try and get the taste out of his mouth. He opened the door and looked down the corridor and saw the serving staff in overdrive. Most didn't have time to acknowledge Edmund. He went down until he saw the Great hall in his view. He walked in and saw Susan and Lucy.

Susan was standing in the middle of the great hall,pointing out last minute flowers and table organizations. She had on a long purple dress. It was open at the back showing off Susan's tanned skin. She had tanned since they had came to Narnia and had stayed that way. Her top half was low cut and Edmund could see his sisters cleavage . He shivered slightly and tried to divert his attention. She had left her natural hair down,it was curly and cascaded down her slender frame. She had applied subtle makeup and outlined her brown eyes making them seem bigger.

Lucy was tucked in the cornor reading her book. It was the closest she had to home. Someone had went home and brought her back Oliver Twist as a present. She read it all the time. She had been dressed in a blue dress. It was very long,but Lucy sitting in a most unladylike position Edmund could see right up his sisters skirt. Lucy's hair was piled on top of her head and she looked unhappy about it. She was wearing no makeup and seemed to hid behind her book. He was about to say something he opened his mouth then there was a crash

Peter came rushing in. Edmund ran over and pulled Lucy to her feet. Oliver Twist lay abandoned on the floor. He pulled her over to the seats where they had lined up in their usual order.

A fan fair sounded.

"My Kings and Queens,Lord Miraz and his son Caspian X"


End file.
